1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display wiring substrate and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in JP-A 2008-299150 (KOKAI), there has been conventionally known a liquid crystal module having a configuration that a main flexible wiring substrate is led out from a lower side of the liquid crystal module and bent 180° along a back surface, a strip-like light flexible wiring substrate is led out from one lateral side of the liquid crystal module and bent 180° at a pulled-out portion thereof along the back surface, and its end portion is joined to the main flexible wiring substrate. Since such a liquid crystal display apparatus has a configuration that the flexible wiring substrate is bent toward a rear side and its bent portion is fixed to a back surface side of the liquid crystal module, reaction force is produced in the flexible wiring substrate due to bending. Therefore, stress may be possibly concentrated on a joined portion between the flexible wiring substrate and the liquid crystal module to delaminate this joined portion.